The invention relates to a printer having an exchangeably insertable ink ribbon cassette, which has a storage space for an ink ribbon and a transport device for the ink ribbon that can be driven by an electric motor through a gear transmission.
In a known cassette of this kind (EP-A 01 58 963), the transport devices are coupled through a coupling brought into engagement upon insertion of the cassette to the reduction driving gear of an electric motor arranged in the printer. The reduction driving gear and the motor must be designed so as to be stable during the whole life of the printer. Nevertheless, disturbances also of these subassemblies of the printer cannot be excluded and must be eliminated, as the case may be, by a skilled technician.